Finale
by Grey Cho
Summary: Jika masih bisa melanjutkan kehidupan dengan bahagia, aku akan berusaha meronta dari akhir yang penuh duka. Ini bukanlah akhir. [Semi-canon/AR] [Dedicated to Didi]


Sebagian orang berkata bahwa dunia itu sempit. Entah kapan, adakalanya seseorang bertemu kembali dengan kenalannya di suatu tempat. Sebagian orang berkata bahwa dunia itu luas. Manusia dengan jumlah yang amat banyak mengisi dunia dan memberikan corak berbeda yang unik. Jika memilih, aku memilih untuk menjadi golongan kedua. Dunia itu luas. Manusia harus membuka mata lebar-lebar dan tidak bersikap arogan terhadap segala kemungkinan di dunia ini.

Bahkan untukku, Uchiha Sasuke, yang telah menjelajah dunia shinobi bertahun-tahun … dunia ini adalah misteri yang belum bisa kupecahkan. Ada rahasia besar di baliknya. Ketidakpedulianku dan ketidakpedulian orang-orang di sekitarku terhadap rahasia itu kelak akan menuai marabahaya. Kelak itu … saat ini. Aku merasakannya.

Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa dunia ini dibagi dua golongan. Golongan pertama, aku sangat mengetahuinya. Mungkin bisa disebut menghayatinya. Golongan pertama adalah golongan _shinobi_. Dunia _shinobi_. Kupikir, dunia ini hanya terbatas pada kehidupan _shinobi_ dengan samurai sebagai minoritas. Namun, aku salah. Ada golongan satunya yang juga mendominasi. Mereka memiliki kekuatan sebesar dunia _shinobi_ dan mengendalikan setengah bagian bumi yang tidak kuketahui. Mereka disebut golongan militer. Berbeda dengan golongan _shinobi_ , mereka tidak mempelajari jurus ninja. Mereka menitikberatkan kehidupan mereka pada teknologi dan itulah sebabnya golongan militer disebut golongan modern.

Ketika aku masih lajang, aku tidak menyadari keberadaan dunia militer yang mengontrol setengah bumi. Setelah kupelajari, hal itu terjadi karena pada awalnya dunia _shinobi_ dan dunia militer membuat perjanjian untuk membagi kekuasaan mereka 50:50 dengan ketentuan: dunia _shinobi_ tidak akan mengusik dunia militer dan dunia militer tidak akan mengusik dunia _shinobi_. Sampai beberapa tahun lalu, dunia ini berjalan seperti itu, bagaikan dua sisi koin yang tidak dapat bertemu satu sama lain. Namun, hei, manusia itu memang makhluk yang serakah dan haus kekuasaan. Setelah merasa tercukupi, mereka akan mengiba hal yang lebih dari apa yang telah mereka miliki. Kepuasan hanyalah mitos. Sebatas _lip service_.

Pada akhirnya, entah siapa yang memulai, tercetus gagasan untuk menggerus habis era _shinobi_. Mereka bilang, ninja dan jurus-jurusnya akan mempengaruhi peradaban manusia. Mereka bilang, manusia tidak seharusnya memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Garis _shinobi_ telah melemah semenjak aku kecil. Penerus klan _shinobi_ semakin memilih untuk mengingkari kodrat mereka dan menikah dengan penduduk biasa yang bukan _shinobi_ atau memiliki klan. Dengan keadaan kami yang hanya sisa-sisa kejayaan, mereka mengutus pasukan mereka. Mereka menggunakan kata "revolusi" untuk mengkamuflase keadaan sehingga semuanya terlihat "baik-baik saja". Proses invasi lantas berlangsung, meneror dunia _shinobi_.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

( _I don't take any profit by publishing this fict_ )

( _A Special Fict for Didi_ )

Semi- _canon_ /AR

 **Sasu** Hina

Sasuke's POV

 _Shinobi_ harus dibunuh. Begitulah perintah yang pasukan militer dapatkan dari atasan mereka. Darah ninja yang mengalir harus dimusnahkan. Dunia harus dibenahi. Pihak yang kalah akan menjadi sansak pihak yang kuat. Begitulah kehidupan berjalan.

 **Finale**

Aku menyeret langkahku keluar dari rumah. Istriku yang baru saja melahirkan membutuhkan nutrisi cukup untuk dirinya dan darah daging kami berdua. Ya, aku telah menikah dengan seorang penerus klan Hyuuga. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita yang kini berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu telah melahirkan anak pertama kami ke dunia. Sayang sekali, dunia yang menyambutnya adalah dunia yang bagaikan neraka. Andai kami terlahir lebih cepat, bayi kami tidak perlu merasakan kehidupan seperti ini. Dia mungkin masih bisa mengecap kehidupan sebagai _shinobi_ biasa di Konoha dan bermain bersama teman-temannya.

"Tolong aku. T-tolong …."

Aku mendelik. Sesosok pria dengan luka menganga di punggung tengah mengangkat tangannya padaku. Pria ini sekarat. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Namun, aku tahu dia adalah golongan yang sama denganku. dia _shinobi_. Entah dari negara dan desa mana. Sejak invasi dunia militer terjadi, dunia _shinobi_ seolah kacau-balau dan menjadi satu. Persis seperti saat perang dunia _shinobi_. Ini pasti karma karena kami, _shinobi_ , pernah membuat kekacauan internal dahulu.

Aku berjongkok mendekati sang pria dan meraih tangannya.

"Tolong aku," erangnya. Sirat keputusasaan terlihat begitu sarat.

Aku menimpali ucapannya singkat.

"Aku akan menolongmu."

Tanpa basa-basi, aku mengeluarkan _kunai_ yang kusembunyikan di balik _yukata_ -ku dan menusukkannya tepat di leher sang pria. Pria itu tampak terkejut. Namun setelah melihat _sharingan_ yang kuaktifkan, dia menyungkan senyuman lega.

"T-terima kasih."

Dunia ini adalah neraka. Pria itu sekarat. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk membebaskannya dari kegilaan ini.

Aku? Aku masih bisa berjalan seperti ini berkat darah Uchiha yang kumiliki. Pasukan militer memiliki teknologi yang bisa membedakan penduduk biasa dengan _shinobi_. Seorang _jounin_ memberitahuku bahwa rahasia teknologi mereka adalah fungsi pelacak _chakra_. Dengan teknologi yang mereka miliki, mereka bisa membedakan yang mana _shinobi_ dan bukan dari aliran _chakra_ -nya. _Shinobi_ cenderung memiliki aliran _chakra_ yang stabil dan bisa dikontrol, sedangkan penduduk biasa memiliki _chakra_ yang lemah dan tidak stabil.

 _Sharingan_ ini membantuku menemukan alat pelacak itu sebelum mereka menemukanku terlebih dahulu. Ya, ini seperti bermain sembunyi-sembunyi dengan pasukan militer. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak di sini. Tentu saja aku bisa saja menjadi sukarelawan dan menjadi pasukan yang membela dunia _shinobi_. Namun, aku memiliki Hinata dan seorang buah hati. Aku tidak boleh mati dulu. Aku ingin melindungi mereka dan karenanya aku harus hidup … apa pun yang terjadi.

Aku menulikan telinga ketika mendengar bunyi ledakan di mana-mana. Mayat yang hangus, mayat dengan anggota tubuh yang sudah berpencar, dan genangan darah menjadi pemandangan yang kulewati. Aku harus mencari makanan.

Menemukan sebuah toko yang sepertinya baru diserang pasukan militer, aku bergegas masuk. Bagian atas bangunan toko itu telah runtuk. Namun, bagian sampingnya masih utuh. Paling tidak, ada beberapa roti layak makan yang masih bisa kukantongi.

"AYAH! IBU!"

Aku berpapasan dengan seorang bocah lelaki berusia tujuh tahun. Dia tengah meraung kencang mencari keberadaan orang tuanya. _Sharingan_ -ku yang aktif berfungsi sama dengan mesin pelacak _chakra_ milik pasukan militer. Aku bisa tahu bahwa bocah di depanku adalah keturunan _shinobi_. Aku menghampirinya dan membagi sebungkus roti milikku.

"Kau pasti lapar. Makanlah."

Bocah lelaki itu tampak senang. Seiring dengan langkahku, aku bisa mendengar suara sang bocah yang tengah mengunyah roti.

Bocah lelaki yang kelaparan itu sedikit banyak membuatku teringat masa kecilku. Aku diasuh _hokage_ ketiga. Namun, tak jarang harus menahan lapar karena malu memakan masakan yang diberikan Sarutobi. Masa itu tak akan pernah terulang.

Aku berbalik saat mendengar bunyi ledakan dari arah bocah tadi berdiri. Jarakku dengan jarak sang bocah telah terhalang lima bangunan besar. Namun, aku yakin bocah itu masih ada di sana dan mungkin kini tubuhnya telah bersatu dengan abu. Tanganku mengepal. Gigiku bergemeretak. Aku ingin memberikan perlawanan dan membunuh pasukan musuh. Andai saja aku tidak memiliki mereka … keluargaku yang berharga.

* * *

Anak pertama kami lahir di tengah keadaan yang serba genting. Aku dan Hinata bahkan belum memikirkan nama yang tepat untuknya. Aku sibuk menjaga keluargaku dan Hinata pun demikian. Kami hidup di bawah ketakutan. Kami gelisah jika keberadaan kami di bangunan ini diketahui dan pada akhirnya kami dibinasakan.

"Hinata, kau harus makan yang banyak. Kudengar, melahirkan itu sangat menguras tenaga. Kau tidak boleh mengurangi porsi makanmu."

Hinata, yang tampak manis dengan rambut sebahunya, mengulaskan senyuman lembut. Dia membelai punggung tanganku dan mendaratkan kepalanya di pundakku.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya tidak menahan diri untuk makan, Sayang. Tubuhmu begitu kurus sekarang."

Aku terhenyak. Ah, aku tidak menyadari perubahan fisikku. Kupikir aku masih sama seperti dulu, ternyata berbeda. Hinata meraba punggungku dan mengusapnya perlahan. Dia menyuruhku untuk menghabiskan beberapa bungkus roti. Aku menelengkan kepala. Aku hanya berhasil mendapatkan sedikit roti. Jika dihabiskan sekaligus, siapa yang bisa menjamin esok hari aku kembali menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan? Namun, Hinata tidak mengindahkan penolakanku. Dia membuka bungkus roti yang ada dan meletakkannya di piring. Wanita cantik itu beranjak menuju bayi kami dibaringkan dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi ayah yang sehat untuk anak kita ini."

Dengan itu, aku menurut. Makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutku tidak terasa enak, juga tidak terasa buruk di lidah. Aku seperti memakan udara. Aku memilih mencicipi masakan _hokage_ ketiga di Konoha dibanding menyantap hidangan terlezat di sini. Aku dan Hinata tidak lagi tinggal di Konoha. Lokasi itu akan dijadikan markas bagi beberapa _shinobi_ yang merencanakan perlawanan. Aku dan Hinata pergi dari sana saat usia kandungan Hinata mencapai satu bulan. Kami berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lain dan sampai kemari. Ke mana pun melarikan diri, akhirnya kami tetap terdampar di lokasi yang sama. Lokasi yang tidak aman.

"TOLONG AKU! SELAMATKAN NYAWAKU!"

Pintu kediamanku digedor dengan kencang oleh seseorang tepat ketika aku selesai menyantap makananku. Aku memberi titah kepada Hinata agar bersembunyi di belakang. Aku sendiri meraih _kusanagi_ yang kusandarkan di dinding. Aku berjalan ke dekat pintu, berpikir masak-masak apakah aku harus membuka pintu ini atau tidak.

Tak selang berapa lama, teriakan kencang terdengar dari bagian depan pintu. Suara daging yang disayat terdengar nyaring ketika aku menempelkan daun telingaku ke permukaan pintu. Setelah terdiam hingga tak ada lagi suara mencurigakan dari arah luar, aku memutar kenop pintu dan menemukan pemandangan yang membuat isi perutku seolah berebut ingin keluar.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian ninja terkapar di depan pintu. Tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah terlungkup. Kepalanya tidak utuh. Aku bisa melihat darah dan daging yang bercecer tak jauh dari jasadnya. Aku membungkuk, menarik bagian belakang baju sang pria dan menyeret jasad tersebut menjauhi kediamanku. Aku tidak ingin Hinata melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Ini terlalu mengerikan bagi wanita selembut dia.

* * *

Saat berpikir, mungkin aku bisa hidup seperti ini. Mungkin usiaku dan Hinata bisa lebih panjang dari yang kuduga. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian pasukan militer. Aku tidak pernah keluar rumah membawa senjata dan sebisa mungkin melakukan aksiku ketika tidak ada saksi (atau jika ada saksi, aku akan melenyapkannya). Aksi? Ya, aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat pasukan militer berniat membinasakan dunia _shinobi_. Saat malam hari, aku akan menyelinap dan membunuh banyak pasukan militer. Aku merusak setiap kamera pengintai yang mereka pasang dan bergerak secepat yang kubisa.

Namun, pada akhirnya aku menginjak ranjau juga. Aksiku diketahui oleh salah seorang kapten pasukan militer. Ketika bangun dipagi buta, aku dikejutkan dengan ketukan di pintu. Aku dan Hinata sama sekali tidak memiliki kenalan di sini dan siapa pun yang bertandang kemari selalu menggedor pintu seolah dikejar monster. Jika ada orang yang mengetuk dengan tenang seperti, dia pastilah tamu tak diharapkan.

Hinata ikut terbangun di sisiku. Aku meletakkan jemari di depan mulutnya, memberi isyarat agar dia tidak membuat suara. Hinata mengangguk. Dia beranjak dari ranjang dan meraih bayi kami. Aku mengaktifkan _sharingan_ dan mendapati banyak siluet di balik dinding. Seorang kapten yang kumaksud tersenyum. Dia tidak menunjukkan gelagat aneh dan berbicara manis. Dia menawariku sesuatu. Dia mencoba bernegosiasi denganku.

"Bagaimana, Uchiha-san? Aku menawarimu pekerjaan ini. Tentu saja ini bukan pilihan. Aku memperoleh informasi bahwa kau memiliki seorang bayi dan istri." Pria itu menyeringai. Dia masuk ke dalam rumahku dan berjalan berkeliling.

"Jika menolak, mereka berdua akan kuhabisi."

Aku terkejut saat melihat seorang pasukan telah membekuk Hinata. Di mana bayi kami? Kenapa Hinata tidak mendekapnya?

Suara kekehan terdengar. "Anakmu ada di sini."

Ketika kembali berhadapan dengan kapten pasukan militer, aku melihat sosok bayi yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Puteraku. Tubuhnya dibawa begitu saja oleh sang kapten seperti membawa bungkusan biasa. Mata pria itu menatapku bengis. Ada kilat picik di sana.

"Apa? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

* * *

Aku melesat mendekati beberapa pria dan menghunuskan kusanagi milikku.

"BRENGSEK!"

Mataku terpejam sejenak saat mendengar sumpah-serapah yang ditujukan mereka padaku. Aku melihat tanganku sendiri. _Kusanagi_ kugenggam erat. Namun, tak satu pun pasukan militer yang kulumpuhkan. Bayaran untuk hidup tidaklah murah. Aku harus menjual harga diriku sebagai Uchiha satu-satunya dan sebagai _shinobi_. Selain membantu pihak musuk untuk membinasakan _shinobi_ , aku menyerahkan darah dagingku pada mereka. Aku membiarkan mereka menyandera anak kami … yang bahkan belum kami berikan nama. Aku tidak ingin mereka menyakiti Hinata. Itulah alasan kenapa aku menjadi sampah seperti ini.

" _Aku akan mengampuni nyawa istri dan anakmu dengan satu syarat, yakni kau harus membantu pasukan militer melenyapkan shinobi di kota ini. Setelah itu, kau akan bekerja untuk dunia militer di markas kami."_

Di pesawat yang tengah membawa kami menuju belahan bumi yang lain, Hinata menolak menatapku. Dia menolak menanggapi panggilanku. Dia menepis setiap uluran tanganku. Dia pasti jijik padaku.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu, sebagai _shinobi_ , aku tidak lagi memiliki apa pun. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan. Aku bahkan menjual harga diriku sendiri. Aku melakukannya demi dirimu, Hinata. Demi keluarga kita."

Hinata tidak bergeming. Ketika kapten busuk itu mengancamku, Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia sama _dilemma_ -nya denganku. Kapten itu menyodorkan simalakama pada kami, mengharuskan kami menelan duri tak peduli apa pun opsi yang kami pilih.

* * *

Aku dan Hinata berjalan di lorong markas bersama. Lima tahun berlalu semenjak kepindahan kami kemari. Aku dan Hinata resmi dinyatakan sebagai masyarakat dunia militer, bahkan bergabung di dalamnya. Kupandang istriku yang berjalan tegap di sisiku. Dia masih sama cantiknya dnegan dulu. Tubuhnya kini terbentuk sempurna berkat asupan nutrisi yang cukup dan pola hidup sehat. Rambutnya kini kembali panjang dan diikatnya di belakang. Aku sendiri sedikit memanjangkan rambutku, membiarkan sejumput rambut menutupi sebagian wajahku. Bagian belakang rambutku kuikat rendah, mirip seperti model rambut Hinata. Seragam berwarna putih dengan lencana dan atribut lain melekat di tubuh kami.

Jauh dalam hati, aku tak sudi mengenakannya. Aku memilih berjalan tanpa sehelai benang pun daripada memakai pakaian mereka.

Hanya Hinata dan anakku yang jadi alasan kenapa aku mau menjadi kacung mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Pangeran!"

Beberapa penjaga membungkuk hormat saat segerombolan orang melintasi lorong. Mereka berjalan berlawanan dengan arah kami berdua. Tampak tiga pengawal yang berjalan di belakang dan seorang bocah berusia lima tahun yang berjalan di depan mereka. Bocah laki-laki itu memiliki rambut hitam pendek dan mata oniks. Kulitnya berwarna putih dan bahkan menyaingi putihnya salju. Aku dan Hinata membungkuk hormat. Bocah itu lalu berjalan melintasi kami tanpa repot-repot mengacuhkan keberadaan kami.

Ketika jarak kami terpaut beberapa langkah, Hinata berbalik. Matanya terlihat berkaca, tapi mulutnya terkatup. Aku menepuk punggung sang wanita pelan.

"Ayo jalan, Hinata."

Bocah dengan pakaian formal layaknya militer itu adalah pangeran dunia militer. Dia dibesarkan demi kepentingan politik dan untuk menjadi penguasa tunggal di dunia ini. Dia … anak kami. Kapten sialan itu tetap membawa anak kami. Mereka tak juga mengembalikan bayi mungil kami ketika kami baru menempati kota ini. Sebagai gantinya, anak kami diasuh oleh mereka tanpa mengenal siapa orang tuanya. Aku tertawa miris. Apakah kisah anak kami akan persis seperti kisah sahabatku? Tidak. Anak kami berada di tangan musuh. Dia tidak akan menjadi pahlawan. Dia adalah calon _villain_.

* * *

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Hinata dan aku tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang menyapa telinga kami. Kami berdua berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan sang pangeran. Jean Maxwell. Itulah nama yang diberikan kepada anak kami. Nama yang tidak akan pernah kami akui.

Hinata mengusap kepala sang bocah dan tersenyum lembut. "Kami sedang membereskan dokumen, Pangeran."

Entah karena hubungan ibu-anak memang kuat ataukah kelembutan Hinata menarik atensi siapa saja, pangeran semakin sering muncul seorang diri di hadapan kami. Dia meloloskan diri dari penjagaan dan bahkan mengunjungi tempat tinggal kami berdua. Aku dan Hinata tentu saja menyambut kedatangan sang bocah.

"Duduklah, Kiseki."

Hinata meletakkan nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh di depan sang pangeran. Aku tertegun. Barusan Hinata memanggil sang bocah dengan sebuah nama."Kiseki". Itukah nama yang Hinata pilih untuk anak kami?

Kiseki terbengong-bengong. "Namaku 'Jean', Hinata-san."

Hinata seolah memilih tidak ambil pusing dan tetap memanggil bocah Uchiha itu dengan nama pemberiannya.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran sebuah keluarga di sisiku. Kiseki tidak bisa sering mengunjungi kami karena pengawasan terhadapnya diperketat. Namun, bocah nakal itu selalu bisa mencari jalan keluar. Dia pandai mengontrol alat-alat canggih yang ada di markas dan sering membuat keributan. Beberapa hari lalu, dia bahkan menginap di rumah kami … rumahnya.

Kiseki mungkin masih terlalu dini untuk mengerti situasinya. Namun, Hinata tidak ingin memendam rahasia identitas asli sang anak lebih lama lagi. Oleh karena itu, kami berdua memutuskan untuk menceritakan segalanya.

"Kalian berdua adalah orang tuaku?"

Aku dan Hinata mengangguk serempak. Kiseki mendekat dan melilitkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata.

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Kau adalah ibuku." Kiseki bergumam.

Wajah ceria Kiseki menyambut pagi kami. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kediaman kami dengan tangan di pinggang. Terlalu lama dibesarkan sebagai pangeran membuat gerak-gerik anak kami benar-benar seperti pangeran. Dia berhasil mengelabui penjaga dan lari kemari. Lebih gilanya lagi, dia datang dengan membawa sebuah kabar. Dia menyusun rencana untuk meninggalkan kota ini. Dia ingin kembali ke Konoha walau tidak mengingat sama sekali tanah kelahiranku yang satu itu.

"Ini berbahaya, Kiseki. Kau pangeran militer!" Cegah Hinata ketika Kiseki hendak membuka pintu menunju pangkalan udara pasukan militer. Dia mencuri kunci markas dengan menipu salah seorang penjaga.

Dia tidak diberkahi _ninjutsu_. Jika diketahui bisa mengendalikan _ninjutsu_ , Kiseki akan dimanfaatkan lebih dari ini atau dibunuh. Bukan hanya Kiseki, kepala Hinata bisa menjadi taruhannya. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mengajarkan jurus apa pun padanya. Kubiarkan Kiseki menjadi Kiseki yang tumbuh seperti ini. Beberapa penjaga kulumpuhkan, sementara Hinata menarik tangan Kiseki. Ketika menyadari ada alarm bahaya di dekat kami, tanpa diduga Kiseki merebut pisau di saku celanaku dan melemparnya ke arah alarm. Dia merusakkan benda itu.

Embusan anginlah yang kemudian menyapa kami saat kami berada di bagian tertinggi markas pasukan militer.

"Ayah, kita berhasil. Aku akan mengendalikan pesawat ini. Kita akan pergi ke tanah kelahiran Ayah dan Ibu. Kita akan berangkat menuju Konoha!" Kiseki melonjak kegirangan. Dia tertawa puas melihat kami bertiga dapat melumpuhkan pasukan yang menjaga area landasan.

 **DOR!**

Saat mendengar bunyi senjata, aku merasa jantungku berhenti sejenak. Aku melihat bola mata Kiseki yang membulat. Darah segar merembes dari jas putih yang dikenakannya. Hinata memekik dan aku berteriak lantang, menyerukan nama anak kami. Tubuh Kiseki tersungkur dengan mata yang masih terbuka. Istriku, Hinata, lekas menghampiri sang bocah dan memeluknya erat. Tangis histeris kudengar dari mulut Hinata. Berulangkali sang gadis menyerukan nama putera tunggal kami.

Aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata, maka kuputuskan untuk mendekat pada Hinata dan menutup mata anak kami. Seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh di depan kami memainkan senjata besar di tangannya. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa kata seperti "pengkhianat", "Mr. Maxwell", dan "mati".

Pipiku terasa panas. Aku tahu ini memalukan. Namun, kenyataannya aku menangis saat ini. Aku mengutuk dunia ini beserta makhluk rakus di dalamnya.

"Hinata, mana yang kau pilih jika berada di posisiku? Menyerah atau berjuang seperti binatang ternak yang mengamuk?" Aku bertanya pada istriku. Aku membiarkannya untuk memilihkan nasibku, takdirku.

Hinata yang tertunduk menengadahkan kepalanya. _Lavender_ Hinata terarah pada barisan pasukan yang mengelilingi kami sebelum akhirnya terarah padaku. Wanita yang kecantikannya masih terpancar itu meraih tubuhku. Dia memelukku dan jasad Kiseki. Aku berjengit saat merasakan hangatnya tubuh Hinata dan dinginnya tubuh Kiseki. Lantas, Hinata menarik wajahku. Dia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipiku dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang meneduhkan.

"Aku memilih menjadi binatang ternak yang mengamuk daripada menjadi manusia busuk. Derajatku, tinggi atau rendahnya, tidak akan bisa diukur oleh mata mereka."

Jawaban Hinata membuatku turut tersenyum. Aku mengusap pipi sang wanita sekilas sebelum akhirnya berdiri. Aku mengaktifkan _rinnegan_ dan _sharingan_ bersamaan. Aku berdecih ketika melihat beberapa pasukan militer mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tubuh mereka. Cih! Mereka bisa berkata maam-macam tentang _ninjutsu_. Namun, lihat sekarang! Kekuatan yang mereka miliki tidak ada bedanya dengan _ninjutsu shinobi_.

Pasukan dengan muka tertutup mengarahkan kekuatan mereka padaku. Sang kapten pun sama. Pria berambut ikal kelabu itu mengarahkan senjatanya padaku.

Aku siap menjadi singa tersesat yang mengamuk.

"Sayangnya, aku lebih berminat memangsa istrimu terlebih dahulu, Tuan Uchiha."

Sang kapten mengarahkan pelatuk senjata yang dipegangnya pada Hinata. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, bunyi peluru dan ledakan terdengar membahana. Asap mengepul di sekitarku dan membuatku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku terbatuk-batuk dan mencoba berdiri tegak. Suara Hinata tidak terdengar. Apa ini artinya Hinata sudah …?

Lututku lemas. Jika dua orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini lenyap, untuk apa aku hidup? Untuk apa hidup di dunia ini? jika harus mati, aku ingin mati di tanah kelahiranku … Konoha. Aku tahu, aku hanyalah pengkhianat yang tidak memiliki tempat di mana pun. Kehidupan yang layak untukku adalah mengembara tanpa akhir. Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin istri dan anakku bernasib naas sepertiku.

Kini, anakku meninggalkanku terlebih dahulu. Kemudian, istriku.

Aku menyerah.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku ke atas. Aku tidak akan melakukan perlawanan lagi. Setelah ini, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang menimpaku. Mereka bisa menjadikanku umpan hiu atau membunuhku di sini.

"Terlalu cepat untuk menyerah, Sasuke."

Aku merakan jemari seseorang menempel di tanganku. Jemari itu dan suara itu bukanlah milik istriku.

"Kau …?"

Kepulan asap yang menipis membuat penglihatanku kian jelas. Aku bisa menangkap warna _tan_ dan helaian pirang.

"Naruto?!"

Aku tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih hidup? Kupikir, pemuda yang lebih mendahulukan aksi daripada berpikir itu telah gugur di medan perang di belahan bumi lain. Kupikir, dia tidak akan beranjak dari Konoha. Namun, pemuda penuh kejutan itu kini ada di sisi kananku. Aku sontak ternganga saat melihat beberapa pasukan terbujur kaku dengan darah yang menggenang. Keterkejutanku tidak cukup sampai di situ. Beberapa orang dengan seragam tertutup selayaknya pasukan militer membuka masker mereka satu persatu. Mereka …. _shinobi_ yang kukenal.

"Kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini dan kembali ke tempat asal kita di Konoha."

'Kembali'? Aku merasa malu. Aku masih memiliki keinginan kembali setelah mengorbankan sesama _shinobi_ dan bahkan gagal melindungi anak kandungku?

"Aku tidak pantas kembali. Kau akan menyesal jika mempersilakanku menginjakkan kaki di Konoha."

"Sasuke-kun." Kali ini aku mendengar suara Hinata. Asap yang semakin menghilang mengekspos sosok Hinata yang masih berada di tempatnya tadi. Wanita itu memandang lurus padaku. "Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini."

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Memintaku untuk mendekat padanya. Aku lekas berlari menghampiri sang gadis dan menggenggam uluran tangannya.

"Ayo, kembali." Hinata mengajakku.

Aku mengangguk lemah. Kuraih tubuh Kiseki yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan membopongnya. Kami semua menaiki pesawat yang dikemudikan Shikamaru dan siap lepas landas menuju Konoha.

* * *

Apa yang kuharapkan saat mendarat? Aku tidak ingin berharap macam-macam dan mendambakan kondisi Konoha sama seperti sediakala. Konoha yang ada di depanku persis seperti Konoha yang telah disapu rata saat perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat berlangsung. Tempat ini seperti lahan kering tanpa ada apa pun. Tidak jasad penduduk atau _shinobi_. Namun, ada banyak nisan yang ditancapkan di atas gundukan tanah.

"Kita akan memulainya lagi dari sekarang, membangun dunia _shinobi_." Naruto memandang lahan di depannya.

Hinata menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Wajah cantiknya tampak sembab. Dia menunjuk sebidang tanah kosong di antara kuburan yang ada.

"Mari baringkan anak kita di sini. Kita akan mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' untuk Kiseki, Sasuke-kun."

Aku mencoba menguatkan diriku. Aku harus bisa menghadapi kehidupan kami setelah ini. Aku masih memiliki Hinata dan mereka. Mereka adalah keluarga besarku. Mereka yang _shinobi_ dan bukan, tapi menganggap kita semua bersaudara. Masih terlalu dini untuk mengadu nasib pada kematian.

* * *

Dua tahun berselang. Aku dan Hinata tengah berdoa di depan nisan Kiseki. Setelah perang antara dunia _shinobi_ dan dunia militer, terjadi percampuran budaya di antara kami. Beberapa penduduk dari dunia militer memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan kami. Ketika mereka tahu bahwa masih ada _shinobi_ yang hidup, mereka tidak melaporkan kami. Mereka mendirikan bangunan untuk menyembunyikan Konoha dan _shinobi_ yang tersisa. Mereka orang-orang yang baik.

"Hinata?"

Aku mendapati Hinata yang memandang nisan Kiseki dengan air muka rindu. Sebagai seorang ibu, Hinata pasti berharap Kiseki bisa mengisi hari-harinya.

"Hinata," panggilku kembali. "Ayo, lekas pulang."

"Ya, Sasuke-kun."

Hinata menepuk roknya dan berjalan di sisiku. Aku meletakkan tanganku di pundak Hinata dan berbisik padanya.

"Kita berdua masih bisa melihat hari esok, bukan?"

Hinata tertawa. "Tentu saja. Kita akan melihat hari esok, Sasuke-kun."

Aku menghela napas lega dan membawa tubuh Hinata dalam sebuah pelukan.

Jika masih bisa melanjutkan kehidupan dengan bahagia, aku akan berusaha meronta dari akhir yang penuh duka. Ini bukanlah akhir.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2015)


End file.
